The hypothesis of this study is that careful sequential video/ electroencephalographic (EEG) studies of infants who suffer seizures will allow identification of characteristics predictive of later epilepsy and neurological outcome. This study should provide the unique opportunity to view the evolution of epilepsy in a detailed manner and lay the ground work for future studies exploring facets of the immature epileptogenic process. Moreover, it will be possible to evaluate the current classification scheme of infantile seizures.